Demanding, Ain't He? Part 2
by Alice Strife
Summary: Sequel to Demanding, Ain't He! It's Kagami's turn to be demanding! Something I strung together, hope you like.


_So a lot of people asked for a sequel, soulXmaka4evalove took the extra mile and pushed me into writing this. I hope you all enjoy this._

* * *

"Spread them, wider."

A shiver ran through Kuroko as he obeyed, moving his legs even further apart. He couldn't look directly in the eyes of his lover, his face flustering in the dark room lit with candles.

"Wider." His voice was a whisper.

Kuroko wasn't very flexible, but he obeyed and spread his legs even further apart until he felt some discomfort. Kagami smirked, rather liking his boyfriend in this position. Kuroko didn't know how long he was just going to stare, but his insides started doing backflips as his body turned hot. How did he ever come up with this? Oh yeah, right.

Realizing that Kagami listens to his every word and whim, Kuroko decided to do something nice and listen to everyone of his demands for a day. It was funny and cute at first when he told him during morning practice, Kuroko doing little things like barking (Kagami laughed), getting him food, making out with him in at the snap of his finger (Kagami liked this one), giving him a and job between classes (Kagami really liked that one), things like that. When returning to Kagami's house, well, that's when Kuroko revealed his surprise. It seemed like Kuroko treated him like a servant, so Kuroko had a sexy lingerage of a maid outfit for him for kinks. Stockings and everything, that had Kagami's member spring up just from looking at him.

Kuroko didn't know why Kagami hand't touched him once, just told him to sit on his bed and spread his legs out wide. Today Kagmai was his master though, so no matter how embarrasing Kuroko was going to listen.

"Start undressing, start with your socks." Kagami said huskily.

"They're stockings."

"Don't talk."

Kuroko pouted and he closed his legs, pulling the stockings down. Slowly. He pulled them down on his first leg, moaning lightly when he brushed against his thigh softly before repeating the process, finally kicking it off towards Kagami. It landed on his head which made Kuroko laugh, Kagami cracked a grin as he shook them off.

"Poise for me." He said.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow as he laid down on Kagami's bed, tilting his head as he lifted his knee up, the skirt he was wearing nearly showing all of his skin. Kagami ran a hand down his mouth and pulled out his phone, snapping a quick picture.

"Don't show it to anyone." Kuroko warned.

"No talking, lift your skirt up a little more."

Kuroko rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his knee, slowly bringing it down and lifting his skirt up more. Kagami gulped heavily and leaned forward in his chair. He watched as Kuroko shuttered when he brushed against his member.

"Touch yourself."

Kuroko bit his lip as he wrapped his hand around his member, rubbing his finger against the tip where precum was using out. He flinched and gasped before grasping it fully.

"Ah." He whispered.

"More, louder." Kagami breathed.

Kuroko brought his knees up as he grabbed his member with his other hand, slowly pumping. His face turned red and his moans increased.

"Ah, ah- Ka- Kagam-i!" He moaned out.

"Fuck Kuroko, what am I doing to you?"

Kuroko closed his eyes and imagined Kagami lingering over him, "you're grabbing my hair, ah- grabbing and pulling as we fuck." He cried, pumping faster.

"Shit, yeah. How hard Kuroko?"

"I'm shaking, I can't move- ah, ahhh, Kaga-mi, ah!"

"You want more, don't you?"

Kuroko nodded, biting his lips as he felt his stomach tie up in knots.

"Tell me Kuroko-"

"Fuck me harder, harder. Ah, more Kagami, ah- Kaga- Kagam- Kagami!" Kuroko cried out releasing his semen on his hands.

His head fell back against the bed and he panted heavily, turning his head away from Kagami. Licking his lips, he turned back to Kagami and saw how sharp his eyes looked in the night, how they glowed just like cat's eyes. Kuroko gave him a seductive look and brought his hand to his lip, licking the cum off his fingers slowly. Kagami had enough after that.

He jumped up and pounced on top of Kuroko, turning him around. Without warning he lifted up the skirt and pulled his pants and boxers down, shoving himself in. Kuroko yelled and moaned, biting the bed sheets as Kagami pounded into him relentlessly. He needed to feel him, he needed release after that. Without warning he picked up the pace, drilling into his ass until he found his sweet release.

"Fuck." He cried out, breathing heavily.

He pulled out and flipped Kuroko back over, kissing his tears. He licked his cheeks, nipping at his ears as he placed his hand on the frills on his maid outfit. Without warning he started ripping the thing off him, attacking the skin that revealed itself. Kuroko started moaning, his fingers getting lost in Kagami's hair as he pulled him closer. Kagami eased himself back into him and all of sudden pulled him up so he'd be straddling him. Kagami gave Kuroko a very heated look.

"Ride me."

Kuroko bit his lip and nodded, gripping Kagami's shoulders. His eyes closed and his head tilted up as he started bouncing on top of Kagami, grinding himself against his hips before rising back up, repeating the process. Kagami's hands went to his hips and helped him, jerking up every time Kuroko went down on him.

"Kagami." Kuroko moaned.

"Say my name."

"Taiga, Tagai." Kuroko moaned louder.

He felt Kuroko's insides tighten around his member and cursed, "fuck Tetsuya. Louder, more."

Kuroko nodded and started humping faster, trying to hit his sweet spots.

"Ah, ah, Taiga, more, Taiga more. Aw, fill me, I want you, ah, ah." Kuroko moaned, really getting into it.

Kagami smashed their lips together and devoured his mouth, tasting the cum that was lingering inside of his caverns. Kuroko was tossed back on the bed as Kagami finished up, ramming himself inside him once again. It didn't hurt as much as soon Kuroko saw stars, not being able to concentrate on kissing anymore as moans escaped him.

"Shit Tetsuya, why are you so tight?" He groaned leaning even further into him.

Kuroko's knees were practically touching his chest, his eyes completely hazy as he stared up at Kagami. His eyes were staring right back at him, completely lost in the lust as desperate gasps escape his lips.

"I love you." Kuroko whispered in the darkness.

Kagami smiled at him and sealed their lips together, seconds later the two of them breaking it as their moans and cries filled the room. Kuroko was panting lightly, stroking Kagami's hair as he laid on top of him.

"Ready for round 2?" He asked pressing his lips against the side of his head.

"I'm fortunate that we don't have school tomorrow, aren't I?" Kuroko asked.

"You got that right, I want to fuck you so hard Kuroko you won't be able to feel your legs."

"I already can't feel them."

Kagami laughed and rolled off of him, wiping his bangs from his face.

"God I love you."

Kuroko tilted his head and smirked, "I love you too Master."

"Breaks over, come here you."


End file.
